1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to running boards which are fixedly secured to the sides of a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to the bracket that supports the running board with respect to the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Running boards are elongated steps that run along the side or sides of a motor vehicle. The running boards are used principally with motor vehicles that are elevated in height, e.g., pickup trucks and sport utility vehicles, to help those entering or exiting the passenger compartment. The running boards have various designs. They may have an aesthetic quality that varies. Regardless of the aesthetics, the principal purpose of the running board is to provide an intermediate step between the ground and the inside of the passenger compartment.
Running boards are typically secured to the motor vehicle using a bracket. The bracket is typically designed to include a number of pieces. The reason for the multiple piece bracket configuration is that it is difficult to obtain access to the portions of the motor vehicle that the bracket is required to be attached without doing it in parts. In addition, multiple piece brackets are required to secure the bracket to an outboard side of a pinch weld below the rocker panel of the motor vehicle, the desired configuration and placement of the bracket to the rocker panel. Having multiple parts for the bracket assembly increases the requirements for inventory and assembly. There is a need in the art to minimize both the inventory and the amount of time it takes to secure a running board to the motor vehicle.